


Care for a ride?

by rileynoah



Series: #DanversSistersWeek [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Badass Sisters, DanversSistersWeek, Day Five, F/F, Gen, MOTORCYCLE STUNT SISTERS, anyway have fun with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: Danvers Sisters Week Day Five: Badass Sisters.Alex and Kara are Extra™ and they learnt how to do bike stunts for fun.





	Care for a ride?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. Probably mostly from those Extra™ moves Lucy and Kara pulled when they were chasing that truck alex and j'onn were in. Anyway, this is here now, have fun. Prepare your bodies for saturday. I'm only gonna warn you so many times.
> 
> Mad props to [Olive](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com) for the beta.
> 
> [catch me on tumblr.](http://letswreakhavoc.tumblr.com)

“...and then Kara and Lucy come racing in on their bikes to save us, it was pretty badass.” Alex grins, slapping Kara on the arm. The customers of Noonan’s bustle around them, people drinking coffee and having meals with one another.

Lena and Maggie are gaping at the pair of them. Kara and Alex laugh for a few more moments until they both notice their girlfriends staring at them with indecipherable expressions. They gape at Alex and Kara, then each other, before turning back on their girlfriends. Maggie and Lena speak at the same time. 

“Lucy sent you to Cadmus?” Maggie whisper-shouts, question directed at Alex.

“You can ride a _motorcycle?”_ Lena shouts at Kara, much louder than Maggie.

Alex frowns, and Kara is sure she had told Maggie about that. She loves telling this story. She’s almost certain she was there when Alex had told Maggie the first time.

Kara, however, grins. “That’s what you’re focusing on?”

Lena scoffs, looking at Kara through narrow eyes.

“I think you would too if you found out I could ride a motorcycle.” Lena whispers. Her tone is low and teasing, but her flushed cheeks give away just how much she enjoys the idea of it. Maggie and Alex are both bikers, they go riding pretty much every weekend. But this is new information for her.

“I’ll have you know that I can do much more than just ride a motorcycle, Lena.” Kara teases, her eyes darkening in response to Lena’s sultry look. If she had known this little tidbit of information would have garnered this response, she would have let it slip ages ago.

“What do you mean?” Lena asks. Maggie looks on, confused as well. She’s glancing between Kara and Alex suspiciously, eyes narrowing at Alex’s cheeky grin.

“Back when Alex was teaching me how to ride, we uh… got a little competitive.” Kara starts slowly.

“Competitive…” Maggie drawls, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah. We started learning some tricks.” Kara grins. “At first it was simple things like wheelies and stuff. But it got out of hand pretty quick.”

“Are you telling me that my girlfriend of almost a year can do stunts on a motorbike and never told me?” Lena asks.

“Yes.” Kara grins again.

Maggie breaks into the conversation then, eyes on her own girlfriend. 

“Can you?”

Alex turns to her with a dazzling smile and nods.

“Do you wear leather?” Lena asks. Kara and Alex both nod this time.

Then Lena and Maggie look at each other, solely communicating with their eyes. And god, there is a lot of silence and staring going on in this conversation now. Kara’s starting to get worried. Lena’s sultry look had been easy to pick up on, but now Maggie and Lena are staring at each other with yet another indecipherable look.

“We’re going to need a demonstration.” Lena finally breaks the silence, finally turning back to Kara. 

“Both of you.” Maggie tags on.

And oh, the look that Lena is giving her is enough to convince her. Kara is sure that the look Maggie is giving Alex- which, by the way, is _gross_ \- is enough to convince her too. With a quick communicating look, Kara grabs the closest napkin and scribbles down some directions. She shoves it towards Lena with a sly grin.

“Meet us there in an hour.” She instructs. Standing up, she puts a finger under Lena’s chin and pulls her in for a kiss. Out of the corner of the eye, she sees Alex do the same, before they both head out the door together. Once they’re definitely out of earshot, Kara whispers.

“You remember how to do all of them right?”

“Most of them.” Alex shrugs. “Think you can do our old routine?”

Kara grins. “Of course.”

“Then let's get ourselves laid.”

_“Alex!”_ Kara whines. “Stop.”

“Am I wrong though?” Alex raises an eyebrow. 

“No, you are not.”

They go their separate ways, each heading in the direction of their own apartment to pick up their bikes. Exactly an hour after Kara had given Lena the instructions, Kara and Alex find themselves racing up the highway towards the old abandoned parking lot they used to practice in once they had moved to national city. Decked out in her leather riding gear, Kara cannot wait to see the look on Lena’s face.

When she’s only a few seconds out, Kara decides to show of last minute. She taps into the wired in headset of her helmet.

“Want to make an entrance?” She asks. Alex’s voice comes through the earpiece, static blurring her words a little.

_“Let’s do it.”_

So the pair of them come to a screeching halt beside their girlfriends. Kara’s bike up on it’s front wheel alone, balancing precariously, and Alex’s on her rear wheel similarly. The bikes slam back down onto two wheels just as they pull to a complete stop.

Kara can hear them both swearing under their breath. 

“You ready?” Alex calls out. Lena raises her phone, ready to film their little show and shoots them a thumbs up.

“You’d better send that to me.” Maggie mutters at her, giving her own thumbs up as well.

“Of course.”

Kara and Alex situate themselves across the parking lot from each other and rev their engines loudly. Kara gives Alex a thumbs up, and she returns it quickly. And like that, they’re off.

They complete a series of tricks whilst riding in circles around each other. Their best moves include popping a high angled wheelie and jumping off the seat of the bike, letting their feet drag across the concrete and doing a brief, albeit still impressive, handstand on the handle bars.

Kara finishes it off by doing the only trick that Alex couldn’t learn, mostly due to the fact that she isn’t made of steel, and stands on the seat of the bike with one foot whilst steering with the other. The bike coasts along the length of the parking lot before she hops back down onto the seat and skids to a stop in front of Lena. A moment later, Alex skids up beside her.

“That was…” Maggie trails off, as if she’s unable to find the words.

“One of the most ridiculous things I have ever seen… yet still unbelievably sexy.” Lena completes her sentence, wide eyes staring only at Kara.

“Well, Ms Luthor.” Kara grins cheekily, pulling her spare helmet out of her saddle bag. “Care for a ride?”

Lena scrambles to climb onto the bike, pressing herself against Kara whilst shoving the helmet onto her head. Kara glances over to see Maggie doing the same, and she can hear Alex teasing her about riding bitch.

“For you, Danvers? I’d ride bitch for the rest of my life.” Maggie responds, earning herself a classic Alex Danvers splutter and blush. Once Lena and Maggie are settled, Kara shouts over their roaring engines.

“Race you back?”

Alex revs her bike loudly before skidding off, calling over her shoulder.

“You’re on, sis!”


End file.
